


Her Boy

by unintelligible_mumbling



Series: The Hargreeves after the avoided apocalypse [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Because he deserves one, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus has a mom, Not Beta Read, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: Klaus Hargreeves has never been able to control the ghosts. Some part of him is glad about that. If he did, he wouldn’t be here, with his mother.Or 12 times Clara was a mom to Klaus and 1 time Klaus was a son to Clara.





	1. 1-7

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be longer than I originally thought so I split it in two. And sorry for the mistakes, I don’t have a beta reader. 
> 
> Also, sos for it being so late. I might draw a pic of Klaus and Clara and I’ll put it on my insta (same name as this account) so y’know, check that our (pls do I have like 2 followers :,) *cries*) 
> 
> Enjoy,

The Ghosts usually came and went, non ever stayed for longer than a week, tops. Except one, Clara. She was a beautiful woman, curled black hair cascading down her back, light green-eyed complimenting her pale skin. The fact that her death wasn’t all that gruesome helped too, just a simple shot to the heart from an unknown shooter. 

Clara has been there for as long as Klaus could remember. She was part of the family to him. 

1) 

2 months old 

Clara looked down at the small crying baby adoringly. He was too small and fragile for this vicious and demanding household. She had seen the plans that the Hargreeves man had in mind for the child. She desperately wanted to stop them plans before they even began. 

The baby boy gargled at seemingly nothing, making grabby hands as though he wanted to be picked up. “No, I can’t yet my darling, soon you’ll be strong enough.“ the woman cooed in her thick German accent, attempting to stroke his head. 

A warped growl suddenly echoed through the room, scaring the previously giggling baby into silence. It looked as though it was about to cry, so in a desperate attempt to calm it down, she tried to pick it up, shocking herself as the child actually lay in her arms. 

She pulled him to her chest, rocking the child back and forth in her careful grasp. “See, my boy, you're getting strong enough already. You remind me of my father, Klaus.” She hummed, letting out a watery giggle. 

Clara could feel herself losing power, losing her tether to the living world. “I’ll be back, baby boy. I’ll always be back.” She sang, gently placing the baby back down with a light tap on his button nose. 

The growling and gargling had gotten louder, she could see the dead clawing from the shadows. She knew the trouble that a human tether could cause, and so she swore she’d protect this one. 

2)

4 years old 

Four sighed for the third time that minute, he couldn’t do this. “Clara, can you help me? Pleeassssee?” He wined, throwing his hands up melodramatically. “Number Four! No speaking in lesson time!” The tutor at the front of the makeshift classroom hissed. 

“Of course my darling, what are you having trouble with?” She smiled, the glare that she had just threw at the elder man disappearing off her face. “I can’t do this one.” Number four peeped, ignoring the tutor completely as he pointed to the second question on his sheet. 

They were learning algebraic equations, something that Clara hadn’t learnt till she was at least 12. But then again, Hargreeves did demand that they were to be learning most hours of the day. 

“Here, you just minus the ‘4Y’ from the left side and you’ll be able to do the rest, honey.” She points out with a smile, as she crouched down next to his miniature desk. 

“Thank you, Clara! Your the best!” He exclaimed with a happy grin, hugging the spirit. True to her word, Clara had watched as her little Klaus grew stronger and stronger by the day. At the age of two, he was able to occasionally make physical contact with the dead. 

A blue hue surrounded her, making her slightly visible as she melted into the hug. The tutor fled from the room as soon as his tired wide eyes caught sight of her. 

All of Four’s other siblings were completely used to it though. “Hello, Clara!” Six exclaimed, a bright toothy smile taking over his face. “Hello honey, how are you?” The black haired woman grinned, she adored all of Four’s siblings, but something about Six made him her favourite... besides Four, of course. 

3)

6 years old 

Four could make Clara permanent all of the time now, little to no effort needed. Though as much as Four would like to let that happen both Clara and Reginald Hargreeves believed it best to be kept quiet. 

Clara would love for all of the other children to see them but that would come at the price of Hargreeves knowing that she existed. He would make Four get rid of her if he did find out. 

“Clara?” Four hummed from where he sat on his bed “yes darling.” She replied, turning away from the book she was previously reading to him. “Father made us a new nanny. He wants her to be our new mom.” He informed her, making her veins burn with a jealous rage. She wouldn’t let that show on her face though, she didn’t like Four to see such things. 

“What’s the problem with that darling?” She questioned patiently. “I don’t want her to be my mom. She isn’t what I want my mom to be.” He sighed, a single tear running down his cheek. 

Clara hurried to catch it and lightly rub it away with the pad of her finger. “What do you want your mom to be like?” She gently asked with a slight frown. “I don’t know.” He hiccuped. 

“You don’t have to call her ‘mom’ if you don’t want to darling” Clara pointed out. “I know but I really really want a mommy.” He cried, attempting to cover his face with his small hands. 

“Hey, hey, hey don’t do that.” She sighed, picking him up from under the armpits and resting his small body on her right hip. “Who can be my mommy though? Grace has to be or I won’t have one.” He sniffled, hugging into Clara’s side. 

She gently held him in her arms for a few silent minutes whilst they both thought for a solution. It was Four who broke the silence, “can you be my Mom?” He asked shyly, making Clara’s face break into a smile. “Of course I will be darling!” She exclaimed with a bright smile. 

4)

6 1/2 years old

The seven children were nearly six when they decided they wanted to have an actual name. They had got them one by one, Grace carefully looking through their family history for a name that matched them. 

“What about my name?” Klaus wined one morning when the newly named Luther had told everyone about his new alias. “Why don’t you get your own mom to name you” he sneered, a scowl set on his features, making Clara’s blood boil. 

“Four has always had a name.” Clara spurted out, suddenly appearing next to her son with a blue glow. Luther’s face instantly turned into a panicked expression once he realised that his mother had in fact been listing to him. 

“I have?” Four questioned hopefully. “Yes, you have. I just wanted to wait for the others to be named so they didn’t feel left out.” She smiled, ruffling Four’s dark curly hair. 

“What is it!?” Ben all but demanded, an excited smile on his face. Again, a small reminder of why he was one of her favourites. 

“Yeah, what is it, mom?” Four questioned. It still sent a flutter through her whole body when he called her mom. She adored it. 

“Klaus.” She answered with a simple smile. “I love it!” Ben hollered, waving his hands excitedly. “Why Klaus?” Five (Grace had tried to call him Timmy so he refused to go by anything but Five) inquired. 

“Well, I died just after I had my own baby boy.” She started, taking a seat at the large wooden table. “I was going to call him Klaus but I passed away before I got a chance to. But Four is like my own son, so I decided that Klaus would be a better name than Four.” She explained, telling the whole table but mostly Klaus. 

“I love it, Mommy. Thank you.” He announced, flinging his small arms around her body.

5)

7 years old 

Hargreeves had threw her son in a mausoleum and Clara was beyond pissed. 

She was usually strong enough to fight away the one or two stray spirits that attempted to attack her boy but there was too many to count here. She wasn’t strong enough. 

“Mommy I’m scared.” He wept, cuddling into her side. She tried to hide the other deceased from view, a pathetic attempt to shield him. “I know darling, don’t be a worry though, I won’t let them hurt you.” 

That was the first time Clara had left Klaus. She was too weak after fighting off those spirits, she simply just sank off the living world, back down to the dark hole she was destined to rot in. 

“No! No! No! Let me go back! Let me go back!” She had screeched until her throat was raw and then some more. Her boy was alone, with nobody but some murderous ghosts to keep him company. 

“I’m so sorry Klaus.” She cried, she couldn’t help him, she promised but she couldn’t. 

Clara eventually drifted out of consciousness, her strength slowly coming back. 

-

“Mommy!” Klaus has suddenly yelled one breakfast, flinging himself from his chair and completely abandoning his food. “Klaus! I’m so sorry darling, I couldn’t stay, they were too strong.” Clara wept, wrapping Klaus in a tight hug. 

“Number Four! Get back to your seat at once! What have I told you about talking during meals? It’s forbidden!” Hargreeves barked, an unspoken threat hidden underneath his vicious words. 

“Klaus, honey, could you make me real for a second please?” The green-eyed beauty asked politely, hiding her anger underneath a smiling face. “Of course Mommy.” He whispered back, as though it was his deepest darkest secret. 

Clara felt the power surge through her body, watching how Hargreeves usually smug face turned into one of shock when he saw her suddenly appear. 

“You put my boy in that mausoleum again and I will kill you.” She growled, creeping closer and closer to Reginald with each word. “How exactly will you do that? You’re dead.” He smirked, the egotistical prick smirking right in her face. 

Fast as lighting, she swiped a knife from beside his plate and swiped it across his cheek before planting it firmly in his right hand. “I’d like to see you write your experiments down with your hand like that, shithead.” She growled out, a cackle following after as she disappeared. 

 

6)

12 years old 

“Twelve? Twelve years old and that old fart wants you to fight fully grown criminals? Has he finally gone insane?” Clara ranted at Klaus in shock. “He’s been training us for ages though. I think we’ll be able to do it.” Klaus hummed, mildly offended. 

“Oh, Darling, I do think you’re ready, I just don’t want you to go. It could be dangerous.” The black haired woman confessed, ruffling her son’s hair. 

“Just promise me you’ll be safe, alright Sweetie?” Clara compromised. “I promise” Klaus vowed, a small excited smile on his face. 

Klaus didn’t notice how a few or more of the men mysteriously disappeared just before they had a chance to jump him. 

 

7)

13 years old 

The ghosts of people they’ve killed on missions are stronger than usual. That’s when Klaus first tries drugs. His mother isn’t around, gone wherever she goes when she’s not with him. 

He didn’t dare ask where that was, maybe she had gone to try and find Five again. 

Klaus knew that drugs got rid of the ghosts from the time he had ‘fell’ down the stairs (with a little help from dear old Dad) in Grace’s high heels. He vaguely remembers how he had begged for his ghostly mother. 

—

Klaus sat at the dinner table with all of his other siblings (except Five but nobody liked to talk about that) sat in their usual dull silence that overtook their meals. 

The voices were louder than ever today. Clara had to go and rest (finally giving in after weeks of Klaus’ insisting.)

They just wouldn’t stop. They groaned and screeched and hissed and Klaus was growing crazier and crazier by the second. 

“Shut up!” He suddenly screamed out, shocking the rest of the table. His sibling watched with wide eyes as the boy shook. 

“Number Four! Control yourself at once or leave! It is your power and you should just send the ghosts away!” Hargreeves hissed, sounding much like one of the dead. He said it like it was so easy, like the dead would just give up and leave. 

The boy’s chair screeched against the floor as he excused himself. He took something a little stronger that night so he couldn’t hear the ghosts clawing at his brain and crowing his name. 

He barely realised how Clara hysterically screamed to be pulled from the land of the dead at the back of his mind. 

—

When she did eventually get free she chased off all the ghosts that dared to follow her boy. “It’s okay darling, I won’t leave you with them again,” Clara promised to her sleeping son.


	2. 8-13 (Gone)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’ve decided that these won’t all be related because it’ll just get confusing otherwise. So, Clara (and Poppy) will only be there for the one fic. 
> 
> Enjoy,

8)

16 years old 

Ben was dead. He was dead and nobody even knew. Klaus slept silently as Clara watched the blood-covered boy realised why he was here. 

“Benny?” Clara whispered, catching the traumatised boy’s attention. “Hey, you’ll be alright. I’ll take care of you.” She promised, wrapping the boy into a hug. 

“W-What h-happened?” He hiccuped in between silent sobs. “I’m not sure honey, just try to remember.” She suggested, stroking a hand through his blood covered hair. 

“Why don’t we get you cleaned up, huh?” She hummed, leading Ben to the bathroom. She just hoped that Klaus’ power of making Clara corporeal extended to Ben as well. 

She had cleaned up her bullet wound years ago, now just a small hole through her velvet red dress and stomach. It made her easier to look at, she thought. 

The woman wasn’t quite sure how she’d clean up Ben. There was blood everywhere, which fair enough she was used to seeing but the majority of it this time was his blood. 

She used a warm flannel to wipe away the blood that was clogged behind his ears, in between his fingers and in his hair and just used a jug of warm water to wash away the rest. 

Ben sat in silence the whole time, just numbly staring at the wall whilst Clara sewed up the gory flaps of skin that once held monsters that Ben daren’t speak of. 

“Benny?” It was Klaus, just a quiet mumble but the two ghosts knew what would come afterwards. 

For the first time that night, Ben jumped up and surged forward to crush Klaus in a hug. “What’s the matter, Benny?” The curly haired boy questioned, voice still thick with sleep. 

“Klaus, can’t you tell?” Ben’s broken voice widened Klaus’ eyed when it suddenly hit him. “No... no Benny not you, no, no, no, no, no why? How?” Klaus cried out, sinking to the bloody bathroom floor. “Who? Who did this?” Klaus hissed, sadness suddenly turning to rage. 

“Klaus, it was me. It was my fault. I couldn’t control them” he sighed, vaguely motioning to his sewn up stomach. 

“No, Ben it wasn’t your fault.” Clara piped up, stepping forward to hold his hands. “It was Hargreeves’ he pushed you too hard. And now look where that’s got him.” She sighed, stroking his cold cheek.

“We need to leave. You can’t stay here anymore it’s too dangerous.” Clara announced, leading the two boys back into the bedroom. “Klaus, Darling pack your bags, Benny you come with me and I’ll find you something besides that god awful uniform to wear.” She instructed, leading Ben back to his room. 

“Wait, Mom! What about the others?” Klaus called after her. “Luther and Alison won’t come, but I’ll go and ask Diego and Vanya.” She compromised. “Okay, meet you back here in 10?” Ben told Klaus before speeding off to his room.

“Diego!” Ben hollered as soon as he reached his third favourite brother. “We’re running away, are you coming with us?” He whisper-shouted to the scarred boy. “What?” Diego huffed. He was used to these antics from Klaus but definitely not Ben. 

“He said, we’re leaving, are you coming?” Clara repeated. “Clara? I haven’t seen you in... ages. I thought Dad made you go away. Wha-“ “Diego hate to break up this sentimental moment, but I just died and we need to leave before ‘Dad’ kills anyone else.” Ben interrupted, “pack and meet us in 10 in Klaus’ room.” He ordered before speeding off again. 

Vanya denied the offer straight away, saying she wanted to stay for the funeral or something along those lines. Ben was secretly glad, he didn’t know the trouble that they would be walking in to. He might not be able to keep her safe. 

“Diego not coming?” Klaus sighed after they had all regrouped and not 10 but 20 minutes had passed. “No, he said he wants to look after Vanya.” Clara sighed. Oh well, it would be less suspicious if it was only Klaus and less expensive. The money she stole from Hargreeves’ office wouldn’t last long enough for all of them. 

9)

20 years old 

“Mom?” Klaus called out from his small single bed in the dingy apartment he could barely afford. “Yes, sweetie.” Clara hummed, all but collapsing on the end of his bed, squishing the boy’s feet. 

“I have to tell you something.” He sighed, running a calloused hand through his slightly greasy curls with a huff. “Okay, I’m listening.” She turned, the mystery of it all enticing her. 

“I’m pansexual.” He spat out after a moment or two in which he pondered over telling her or not. 

The huff that Clara let our almost seemed disappointed. “What?” Klaus asked, silently worrying. “Oh honey, you think I didn’t know?” She questioned with a slight laugh. “Baby Boy, I hate to break it to you but you’re not exactly discreet about it.” She laughed, ghostly pale hand covering her mouth. 

10)

21 years old 

Klaus was doing drugs. He was doing drugs this whole time and Clara didn’t even know! 

“If you hate it so much then why don’t you just leave?!” Came Klaus’ harsh shriek which made Clara stumble back. She sniffed. “Maybe I will.” She huffed. 

Maybe it’d be better for them both. Some time apart. They had been together for 21 and a half years after all. Maybe it was all just too much. 

“Go on then!” Klaus growled. “Fine.” She dismissed, slowly turning before disappearing, trying (and failing miserably) to not look at Ben’s worried face. 

And so Clara left. 

-1 week after-

“Do you think she’ll come back, Ben?” Klaus worried, nibbling at his thumbnail. “She’ll always come back.”

-1 month after-

The ghosts had gotten worse. They’re more incessant. They’ve seemed to realise that Clara isn’t protecting him any more. 

-3 months after-

“She’s not coming back is she Benny-Boy?” Klaus wept, hiding between two dustbins. He’d had to sell his apartment as he’d lost his job and the Drugs seemed to cost more and more each time. 

-6 months after-

“I miss her Benny” 

-8 months after-

“Mommy, I know you’re out there! I just wanna talk! Please, please come back. I’m so sorry!” Klaus called drunkenly into the night. 

-12 months after-

“Mom?” Klaus whispered in disbelief. “I’m here Honey. I’m so sorry I left, I just figured you’d need your time. Y-“ she was cut off as Klaus’ skinny arms tightened around her frame. “I’ve missed you so much. Please don’t leave again Mommy.” 

“I’ll always come back for you.”

 

11) 

29 years old 

Reginald Hargreeves was dead. Finally dead. Klaus, Ben and Clara made their way to the academy as soon as they heard the news from Klaus’ flatscreen Tv in his living room. 

“Master Klaus, it’s been a while.” Pogo greeted with a hug. “How have you been?” Klaus questioned, only for Pogo to wave the question off, he knew that Klaus had never liked small talk. 

-

It wasn’t until a few hours later, after the funeral that Diego dropped off the file. “What’s this?” He questioned, taking a drag of his cigarette (that Clara had begrudgingly allowed). 

“Just look at it. I-I’m sorry about this Klaus.” He just sighed before slumping off to wherever he came from. 

“Number 4” the file was titled. 

Klaus flapped it open with a bored sigh. He didn’t expect what was inside. Not at all. 

“Number Four we collected from a household in Germany. Clara Müller (the mother) put up quite a fight. Her loss was unfortunate I did what needed to be done to collect the child. I hid her body and the gun used...” Klaus read out, it all finally making sense.

“Holy shit. What the fuck?” Klaus growled. Not only was Clara his mother but Reginald was the one that killed her!

“Mo-“ Klaus froze as he turned to see his Mom (actual birth mother!) in tears. “It was you? That’s why I was drawn here, it was you all this time.” She sniffled, tears running down her smiling face. “I’m happy it’s you and nobody else,” Klaus whispered as he enveloped her in a tight hug. 

12)

29 years old 

“Holy shit,” Ben muttered to himself as a blue hue surrounded him. “No way.” Klaus breathily laughed, inspecting his surprisingly steady hands. 

This was the first time Klaus had made either Ben or Clara corporeal in years. He didn’t think Ben had been since the day that he died. 

The two of them were amazing. Ben summoned his monsters to swipe at the firing men whilst Clara faded from one spot to the other before snapping their necks like twigs. 

Despite all of their efforts, it was Five who stopped Vanya in the end. After all, it had been his mission for decades. 

But the briefest of moments before hope was found was like torture. “I guess I’ll see you two soon,” Klaus whispered in a hushed tone to his mother and favourite brother. Ben had a small smile set on his lips whilst Clara shook her head slightly. “Not just yet Honey, I’ll keep you safe alwa- the little girl isn’t ready for you yet. You’ve still got so much to accomplish.” 

It was weird. As if it wasn’t Clara behind her soft-eyed. And it wasn’t, not that Klaus would know. But the ‘little girl’ did like to occasionally check up on Klaus. She wasn’t ready for all of these lost souls to come up to her not so secret kingdom just yet. They still had time. 

13)

30 years old 

“Happy Mother’s Day!” Klaus exclaimed suddenly, flinging his arms up dramatically. “W-What?” She squawked, choking on thin air as Klaus presented her with a card, some flowers and a wrapped gift. 

“Well, I figured, since I found out your my actual mom and not just self-proclaimed, I should probably thank you for all the things you’ve done for me. I know it’s not big considering how much you actually do do for me but I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me.” Klaus admitted, awkwardly running his bony fingers through his hair. 

Clara did do a lot for Klaus, a lot more than what anyone would think. She kept the ghosts away. The year that she was gone was like hell had quite literally spouted ghosts right onto his doorstep. (Metaphorical doorstep, of course, he was homeless at the time.)

She had kept the ghosts away, she was the one that stopped him falling into a turmoil of drugs and alcohol. She kept him grounded. 

“Thank you so much, sweetheart!” She exclaimed, running forward to embrace her son only for her to fall right through him. “W-What’s happening?” He questioned hesitantly, the mood suddenly changing. 

“I... I don’t know.” Her lip quivered. She did know, of course she knew, how could she not? She had fulfilled her purpose. She was leaving for the kingdom that the little girl and her bicycle protected. 

“I love you, darling, always remember that.” She told her boy. She knew he’d be lost without her but she also knew that he’d recover. He always did. “No! Mom! Mommy no! You can’t go!” He sobbed as soon as realisation hit him. Clara’s hands slipped right through his sobbing form as a poor attempt at comfort. 

“I’ll wait for you Honey, be safe and I don’t expect to be seeing you any time soon.” She sighed, taking one last look at her beautiful son, a hand skimming over his cheek. “I love you so much,” she mumbled, a single tear rolling down her cheek. 

She knew Ben would look after him for her. He always did. 

And that was that. She was gone, like dust in the wind. The only evidence of her being they're being the mark left on Klaus’ life. 

Gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hope you enjoyed.   
> yell me what you think?
> 
> Comments and Kudos are deeply appreciatedXxx
> 
> Love ya!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Kudos are deeply appreciatedXxxxx


End file.
